A comparatively recent agricultural technique for growing row plants involves the installation of a tent-like tunnel of transparent film over the planted rows to provide shelter for the growing plants. The film has usually been supported by wire arches bent to shape and installed by hand at selected spacing along the rows. The initially straight (or possibly somewhat curved from prior use) pieces of wire have usually been carried in some makeshift manner, and the wire bent into the arch just prior to poking the ends into the ground. This has been done either by one man; or by two men. In the latter case, one is positioned at each end of the wire as they walk along abreast. The manual labor in the transporting, bending and installation of these wire arches has been a limiting factor on the use of the system.